


Life's too short to worry about things that we got wrong

by memory_bees



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [27]
Category: Dream SMP (Web Series)
Genre: Bees, Botanical Inaccuracies, Clingy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), He just is, Healing, Hugging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Kinda, Light Angst, Like the lightest amount of angst, Post-Disc War Finale, Rated T for TommyInnit, Retirement Arc for the boys please i beg of you, Snowchester, awesamdad, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/pseuds/memory_bees
Summary: So hug all your friends and let them knowYou're not letting go
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Comments: 15
Kudos: 415





	Life's too short to worry about things that we got wrong

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 am as i'm posting this and i have school tomorrow aaaaaaaaa sorry if it's not good
> 
> [insert my usual disclaimer abt how i'll delete the fic if any of the cc's mentioned say they're uncomfortable with fic bla bla bla i'm tired]

TommyInnit was not a gentle creature.

Sam knew that the probably more accurate statement was that he had had the gentleness torn from him during the wars. It was obvious in the way that Tommy never really thought about what he said or how he moved, friendly jabs leaving his mouth at nearly worryingly fast speeds, and he always gripped things a little too hard. Leaving imprints on the softer materials he had him gather for the hotel. Or, well, that Sam Nook had him gather.

Sam also knew, though, that Tommy was trying. He saw it in the way that he visibly tried to be gentler with materials, wincing when he accidentally snapped a stick he was swinging around. He was trying to be gentler, verbally, as well. Not snapping at him as often, and asking Puffy about her latest baking escapades because he heard her say something about it to Sam earlier. The creeper and sheep hybrids saw this war-stricken boy trying to relearn how to be gentle, so they took it upon themselves to help.

Sam was stood by the hotel, waiting for Tommy to get back from gathering some flowers for both dyes and future decorations for the hotel’s rooms and lobby. He saw the blond boy bounding up the Prime Path and straightened out, clearing his throat preemptively for the Sam Nook voice. He had gotten pretty good at it, he smiled the slightest bit as Tommy approached him, an easy smile on his face. He was glad Sam had brought some joy into gathering things again. That he was helping Tommy remember the joy in seeing his work come to fruition. That it wouldn’t be ripped from him.

“Sam! Sam I got your shit!” Tommy exclaimed, reaching into his bag.

Sam exhaled and began, “Hello TommyInnit! Wow, you gathered these fast! Please hand the items over to me, for examination.”

Tommy beamed and pulled out a little bag full of dye and handed it to him. Sam took it from him and pretended to be enthralled by the contents for a moment before looking back at Tommy.

“My my! These are dyes of the highest quality! You have quite an eye for these things, TommyInnit! Now, do you have the correct amount of flowers?”

“Yeah yeah, I’ve got the flowers. You know me, big man! My middle name is Reliable!” Tommy replied, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the bundle of poppies from his bag, the stems bending under his grip. Sam still smiled though, the petals themselves were in pristine condition.

“Thank you TommyInnit, these flowers are just what we needed for the hotel!” Sam tucked the flowers into his bag and looked back at Tommy. The boy was grinning ear to ear and Sam felt his chest swell for the kid he was quickly becoming attached to.

Tommy cleared his throat and picked at the skin around his thumbnail, glancing at the oak wood they were stood on, “Erm, Sam Nook, do you think I could talk to Sam for a bit?” Sam’s eyebrows arched, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Of course you can speak with AweSamDude, TommyInnit. Give me a moment to get him.”

Sam briskly walked behind the construction sign and leaned back against it. It was a little hard, keeping up the persona. It was a bit like keeping a toddler from finding out Santa Claus isn’t real except the kid is 6’3 and also sixteen. Whatever, it was worth it. He shook out his arms and walked back around the sign, being greeted by a near ecstatic shout from Tommy, who rushed up to him.

“Sam! Sam, Sam the Man! I’ve got an epic plan!” He quickly explained, bouncing on his feet excitedly.

“Yeah? What’ve you got in mind, Tommy?” He asked, crossing his arms and smiling down at the kid.

“Well, I was thinking, Tubbo doesn’t really have any bees at Snowchester, because it’s so cold I think, but I wanted to bring him some! I already have the beehive ready and shit, I just need to find some bees and get them to Snowchester with some-” His rambling stopped and his shoulders fell. He cursed and pulled his hand out of his bag, his hand stained blue, seemingly from some dye, “Flowers.” He muttered.

Sam’s brow furrowed and he leaned over to look at the bag, blue staining the inside of the leather, “What happened?” He asked, eyes flicking up to Tommy’s face.

“I must’ve been too rough puttin’ the stupid flowers in my fucking bag.” He mumbled, kicking a stray rock.

Sam swore he saw Tommy’s bottom lip wobble the slightest bit, and his chest seized. He spluttered for a second before rushing out, “It’s okay! Tommy, it’s okay, we can get him some new flowers! I’ll show you how to do it, even!”

Tommy blinked once, twice, before quietly asking, “Really? You would?”

Sam smiled and nodded, gently grabbing Tommy’s bicep, “Of course! It’s no big deal, really, it’s my lunch break anyway, Mr. Boss Man.” He winked and Tommy laughed, swiping at the corner of his eye with his thumb.

“Alright alright, come on then, Sam! I think I saw some alliums a little way out.” Sam hummed in acknowledgment and followed the blond across the boardwalk.

After a few minutes, they found themselves in a small clearing with a few cornflowers and alliums strewed about. Tommy looked up expectantly at Sam and the creeper hybrid rolled his shoulders, walking over to a patch of the purple flowers. Tommy followed and watched intently.

“Alright, well, first you’re gonna want to dig up the dirt around the flower a bit, so you don’t hurt the roots too much,” He showed what he meant, gently loosening the soil around the stem of the flower, “Then, and here’s the fun part, you just kinda scoop it up!” He put his hands on opposite sides of the flower and lifted, smiling at Tommy, although his mask hid it.

He put the flower in a temporary pot and gingerly placed it in his bag, then glanced up at Tommy, “Alright, your turn.”

Tommy nodded and turned to another allium, face focused as he began pulling at the soil with his hands, eyes bright and excited. His fingers twitched as he got ready to uproot the flower, slowly digging his hands underneath the plant, and pulling up painstakingly carefully. The caution was worth it, however, as the flower was pulled up unscathed. Tommy let out a surprised sound, excitement clear on his face as he put the plant into its temporary container.

Sam laughed softly at the kid’s excitement and reached over, ruffling his hair, “Good job! How many more flowers do you need?”

Tommy ducked his head and shrugged, rubbing his hands off on his shorts, “Erm, well, bees really only need  _ one _ flower to do their job, but I wanted to make it nice for Tubbo. He deserves something nice.”

Sam’s smile softened and he nodded, “Of course, Tommy. How about three more then we go get some bees?” The kid nodded and set to work.

Sam found himself lost in his head as they gathered the last of the flowers, and still as they finished, and set off to try and find some bees. He knew Tommy and Tubbo were close, but he had never seen Tommy really do something like this for the older boy before. He’d seen them hang out and occasionally exchange little nick-knack gifts, but never really something like this. And Sam wondered if he had contributed to Tommy’s sudden project, he let pride swell in his chest and he let his hand come to pat the back of Tommy’s head, still not really processing what the blond was rambling about.

Eventually, they did find a few bees buzzing about a few stray flowers and Tommy inhaled sharply. He plucked a flower off the ground, the two bees buzzing around him in interest. He let the two insects bump into the flower and he turned to Sam, grinning wide.

“Well, c’mon Sam! We’ve gotta get these two home!” He said and started off towards Snowchester.

The creeper hybrid smiled and cracked his knuckles, following just a few strides behind the blond.

Tommy looked up at the sky, eyes widening at the sun’s position in the sky, not quite sunset but far past noon, “Fuck! Oh, shit, do you think we’ll get there before the sun goes down, Sam?” Tommy asked, suddenly looking a little nervous. But Sam nodded, and Tommy’s shoulders relaxed once again.

They did manage to get to Snowchester before the sunset, golden hour casting a warm glow over the snow and ice. Tommy cheered and grabbed Sam’s sleeve, dragging him further into the forest, past the testing room where he heard loud hammering coming, presumably from Tubbo. Eventually, they reached a small glass dome in the forest, a single beehive planted on top of a shaky looking table, the set up not even centered. But Sam’s heart ached again because it was so  _ painfully _ Tommy. It was obvious he had tried his best to recreate the bee dome from L’manburg, even including the double doors. Tommy ushered Sam inside along with the two bees, buzzing around and becoming much more lively once in the warmth of the dome.

Tommy looked to the sky, then to Sam, and said, “We’ve got some work to do.”

They made quick work of planting the flowers they had collected, Tommy even setting up the dandelion he had used to lead the bees with up in the windowsill in a leftover flower pot. The boy looked around the dome. It was like watching a flower bloom, Tommy letting out a loud laugh and throwing his hands in the air, spinning around on one foot excitedly. He rushed over to Sam, pulling the part-creeper into a tight hug. Sam was taken aback for a moment before wrapping his arms around Tommy’s shoulders, patting his head.

“Thank you, Sam.” He whispered, gratefulness apparent in his voice.

“It’s no problem, Tommy. Don’t you think it’s time you showed Tubbo your handiwork?” He suggested and Tommy pulled away nodding. He practically sprinted out of the dome, waving haphazardly at him.

Sam was about to step out of the dome when he received a whisper on his communicator. He glanced down at the screen and laughed at the message.

‘ _ TommyInnit whispered to you: Do you think you could stand outside the dome? Just in case Tubbo is so overcome with emotion he thinks he hates it at first, you know _ ’

‘ _ You whispered to TommyInnit: Sure thing _ .’

Sam steps outside the dome, waving goodbye to the bees, and walks over to a nearby tree. He leans up against it and pulls out his communicator just as Tommy whispers to him again.

‘ _ TommyInnit whispered to you: What if he doesnt like it _ ’

‘ _ You whispered to TommyInnit: I’m sure he’ll love it, just relax _ ’

He kept his communicator out just in case, but soon enough Tommy and Tubbo came stumbling up the hurriedly made path, Tommy’s hands covering Tubbo’s eyes.

“Tommy! Seriously, Big Man, where are we going?” The smaller boy asked, hand flitting around nervously. His gloves stained with Redstone.

“Somewhere fuckin’ epic, Tubzo! Just trust me!” Tommy laughed, wheezing a bit.

Sam smiled and started up his communicator’s camera and started to record the two boys. Tommy noticed him and grinned, moving one of his hands without thinking and waving at the camera. The blond jumped when Tubbo gasped, a single, uncovered eye blinking at the dome.

“God damnit! Well, surprise ruined.” Tommy cursed, hands falling to his sides. His hands twitched nervously as Tubbo took in the sight, glancing from the glass to Tommy, then to Sam, who waved awkwardly.

Tubbo smiled broadly and grabbed Tommy’s forearm, “Can we go in, Tommy?”

The blond scoffed, “Of course we can! It’s your-” He cut himself off with a surprised yelp as Tubbo yanked his arm and ran towards the bee dome.

Sam moved a bit closer to the dome, his camera still recording as Tommy hastily opened the doors for Tubbo, who was practically vibrating with excitement. As soon as they were in the two bees practically floating to the brunet, bumping against his hand and face. His smile grew a little shaky as he looked up to Tommy. The blond rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before starting with the theatrics, probably coming up with some lame excuse about how he made the dome so he could have a favor later. Halfway through the rant though Tubbo threw his arms around Tommy’s neck, dragging him down into a hug. The taller boy paused, then smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Tubbo’s middle.

The creeper-hybrid couldn’t help but snort when Tommy lifted Tubbo off the ground to make the hug more comfortable, but the brunet started kicking his legs, something muffled being shouted. But Tommy just laughed, loud and nearly cackling as he just swayed his friend back and forth in his arms.

Sam smiled warmly, clicking to end the video. TommyInnit was not a gentle creature, not by any means. He was too rough handling flowers and soft materials and he was loud and rude and didn’t think before he spoke, always act first think later. But Sam would swear on Church Prime until the day he died, that Tommy cared. And Sam knew that the kid probably had the biggest heart of any of them, and he was glad he was able to help him relearn gentleness.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about the smp on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sunny_impalas) and [Tumblr](https://sunny-wings.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
